Thinking of You
by Lika Slytherin
Summary: Porque quando eu estou com ele, eu penso em você!" -SONG ONESHOT- Musica Thinking of you da Katy Perry


_**Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling e Ciz**_

**Song Fic:** Thinking of you

**Por:** Lika Slytherin

**Beta:** Tataya Black

**Música:** Thinking of you - Katy Perry.

Gina estava parada olhando a movimentação que se fazia lá embaixo. Tanta gente, a alegria parecia reinar dentro de todos. A guerra tinha sido vencida e ela estaria casando com seu herói.

Diante de tudo isso, como podia se sentir vazia?

Mergulhada em lembranças, ela agora visualizava uma outra cena, era como se tudo tivesse acontecido em outra vida

"_-O nosso casamento vai ser na praia. – Dizia uma Gina entrelaçada a um loiro quase adormecido._

_-E quem disse que eu vou casar com você, ruiva? – Perguntou no seu tom irônico inconfundível. – A grande questão do nosso relacionamento é que vamos apenas morar juntos e fazer sexo todo dia, sem a chatice do casamento. – A menina riu._

_-Até parece, Draco. Você sabe que seu sonho é casar comigo! – E ele a abraçou mais forte."_

**Comparisons are easily done**

**(****Comparações são facilmente feitas)**

**  
Once you've had a taste of perfection**

**(****Uma vez que você prova a perfeição)****  
**

**Like an apple hanging from a tree**

**(****Como uma maçã pendurada em uma árvore)****  
**

**I picked the ripest one**

**(****Eu peguei a mais suculenta)****  
**

**I still got the seed  
(****E eu ainda tenho a sede)**

Agora ela estava ali, em seu antigo quarto. Lindamente vestida de noiva encarando a porta a sua frente, tomando coragem para sair, ou talvez só estivesse tentando imaginar como acabou vivendo seu sonho, quando na realidade tudo que ela mais queria era acordar.

"_Não fala assim, eu te amo! – Ela disse entre lágrimas._

_-Então foge comigo ruiva. – Ele agora pedia raivoso_

_-Eu não posso Draco. Eu não posso abandonar minha família no meio dessa guerra._

_-Mas a mim você pode? – Se ela não o conhecesse tão bem nunca perceberia seu tom magoado por entre sua fala indiferente. E isso esmagou seu coração no peito._

_-Não é nada disso..._

_-Tenha uma boa vida ruiva. – Ele disse sarcástico."_

**  
****You said move on**

**(****Você disse 'siga em frente')****  
**

**Where do I go**

**(****Para onde vou?)****  
**

**I guess second best**

**(****Eu acho que o segundo melhor)****  
**

**Is all I will know**

**(****É tudo que eu vou conhecer)**

Gina respirou fundo antes de colocar o primeiro pé no tapete vermelho. Seu pai estava ao seu lado, emocionado. A ruiva voltou seu olhar para frente, podia ver Harry sorridente no altar, e por um instante uma vez ela imaginou uma outra cena, e no lugar de Harry havia um loiro sério, mas com olhos radiantes. Ela conseguia se imaginar sendo entregue para ele e seu coração se aqueceu.

**Cause when I'm with him**

**(****Porque quando eu estou com ele)****  
**

**I am thinking of you**

**(Eu estou pensando em você)  
**

**Thinking of you**

**(****Pensando em você)****  
**

**What you would do if**

**(****O que você faria se)**

-Ginevra Molly Weasley, você aceita esse homem para amar e respeitar até que a morte os separe?

Tirando sua atenção do sacerdote, Gina olhou para o seu noivo e sorriu ao encontrar as íris cinzas que tanto amava e que tinha esquecido como tinham o poder de fazê-la se sentir mole e quente. Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas, se sorriso ficou tímido, mas não abaixou os olhos como de costume, não queria deixar de olhá-lo.

E uma risada quebrou seu encanto acordando-a para a realidade. Em sua frente deparava-se com esmeraldas e não tempestades.

**You were the one**

**(****Você fosse o tal)  
****  
Who was spending the night**

**(Que estivesse passando a noite)  
**

**Oh I wish that I**

**(****Oh, eu queria que eu)**

**  
****Was looking into your eyes  
(Estivesse olhando nos seus olhos)**

Gina não pode ficar por muito tempo olhando aquela imensidão verde que eram os olhos de Harry. Desviou os olhos de seu noivo e sussurou "aceito", sem conseguir conter as lágrimas que haviam se formado em seus olhos. Lembranças e mais lembranças a invadiam como um turbilhão. Ela tentava afastá-las, mas não adiantava lutar, o passado sabe nos rondar de maneiras inimagináveis.

"_Ela andava fazendo menos barulho possível, enquanto se escondia pelas pilastras do corredor._

_Aquilo era errado de tantas formas que até desistiu de contar. Porque dentro do seu peito parecia certo, por mais que nunca fosse admitir isso para ninguém. O Maximo que se permitia era expressar o quanto aquilo era divertido e como ele a fazia esquecer que havia uma guerra para além daqueles muros._

_Gina entrou na porta da sala deles e o viu parado de costas._

_-Não pensei que você viria, Weasley. – Ele disse enquanto virava para si deixando-a sem fôlego. Ele estava com o cabelo desarrumado, a blusa para fora e a gravata frouxa. Exatamente como ela gostava de deixar._

_-Mas eu vim. – Ela disse num sussurro se virando para fechar a porta para que ele não pudesse vê-la corando. Recuperada, Gina voltou-se para ele, que estava encostado na mesa, e se aproximou. – Você já viu que eu vim, Malfoy, você já pode ir agora. - Ela disse desafiadora._

_-Eu tenho uma surpresa para você antes. - Disse com a voz rouca e, sem que Gina percebesse, ele a colocou na mesa e a beijou."_

**  
****You're like an Indian summer**

**(****Você é como um verão indiano)****  
**

**In the middle of winter**

**(No meio do inverno)**

**  
Like a hard candy**

**(****Como um doce)**

**  
With a surprise center**

**(****Com um centro de surpresa)****  
How do I get better**

**(****Como eu consigo melhor?)  
****  
Once I've had the best**

**(****Quando eu já tive o melhor?)****  
**

Por um instante de loucura, calculou quanto tempo levaria para fugir daquele altar sem ser pega. Quase riu de seu desatino. A hora de fugir já havia passado, e já fazia tempo.

"_Eu não posso ficar aqui ruiva. E eu preciso que você vá comigo._

_-Draco, você tem outra opção. Você pode lutar do nosso lado. Eu tenho certeza que a Ordem vai te aceitar. _

_-Você não entende! Eu não faço parte disso. Eu não me importo com os sangue ruins e essa escória de gente, eu não faço parte dessa guerra. Mas eu me importo com você ruiva. Foge comigo! – Ele pediu._

_-Como você pode pensar assim? - Ela o acusou._

_-Perdão se eu não sou seu herói quatro olhos idiota. Vá brincar de salvar o mundo com seu amado então._

_-Não fala assim, eu te amo! - Ela disse entre lágrimas._

_-Então foge comigo ruiva. - Ele agora pedia raivoso"_

**You said there's**

**(****Você disse que há)**

**  
Tons of fish in the water**

**(****Toneladas de peixes na água)  
****  
So the waters I will test**

**(****Então eu vou provar das águas)**

-Pode beijar a noiva!

Ela o viu se aproximar, mas foi outros lábios que beijou. Mais frios e finos, mais saudosos, mais desesperados. Quando começou a aproveitar o toque, ele acabou. Harry a abraçou. Aconchegada a ele, Gina não pode deixar se de entregar as lágrimas. Sentir aquilo era uma loucura.

He kissed my lips

**(****Ele beijou meus lábios)**

**  
I taste your mouth**

**(****E****u provei da sua boca)  
****  
He pulled me in**

**(****Ele me colocou para dentro)**

**  
****I was disgusted with myself**

**(****Eu estava degustada comigo mesma)****  
**

Eles dançavam diante de toda família dela e sorriam.

-Você é a mulher da minha vida, Gi. Nunca pensei que eu poderia ser feliz assim.-Harry falou feliz.

-Nem eu! - E ela disse escondendo o rosto no seu ombro

"_-Você é um idiota, Draco!_

_-Eu sei que você me quer assim !- Eles riram."_

**  
Cause when I'm with him**

**(****Porque quando eu estou com ele)****  
**

**I am thinking of you**

**(Eu estou pensando em você)  
**

**Thinking of you**

**(****Pensando em você)****  
**

Enquanto Harry foi cumprimentar alguns amigos, Gina estava num canto observando-o.

-Eu não dançaria igual um marica na frente de todos. – Ela pode ouvir a voz arrastada e sentiu sua respiração em seu ombro.

-Não,você me agarraria e me levaria pra lua de mel de uma vez.-Ela respondeu pra si mesma e riu.

-Com certeza!

**What you would do if**

**(****O que você faria se)**

**You were the one**

**(****Você fosse o tal)  
****  
Who was spending the night**

**(Que estivesse passando a noite)  
**

**Oh I wish that I**

**(****Oh, eu queria que eu)**

**  
****Was looking into...  
(****Estivesse olhando nos seus…)**

Harry a olhava como se visse todo um futuro. Ela podia jurar que ele estava imaginando o rosto dos seus futuros filhos naquele momento. Com Harry a vida seria tranqüila, ela sabia. Ele era o herói, não era assim que a história devia terminar?

"_Eles estavam sentados no jardim, na parte mais afastada, onde ninguém poderia vê-los._

_-Eu vi o Potter dando em cima de você de novo. Será que ele não cansa? – Perguntou indiferente._

_-Harry acha que nós deveríamos ficar juntos pra sempre, sabe?! Ele é do tipo que acredita em contos de fadas! – Ela riu._

_-E você, ruiva, não acredita mais em contos de fadas?_

_-Não! Eu descobri que os vilões são muito mais gostosos! - ela corou e ele riu puxando a pra si e beijou seus lábios."_

**  
****You're the best**

**(****Você é o melhor)  
****  
And yes I do regret**

**(****E sim eu realmente me arrependo)**

Fotos e mais fotos, sorrisos atrás de sorrisos. Todos os cumprimentavam, eram o casal perfeito do mundo mágico, ela sabia disso, mas não podia deixar de pensar que podia ter sido tudo diferente.

"_-Não é nada disso..._

_-Tenha uma boa vida ruiva. – Ele disse sarcástico._

_-Você vai desistir da gente assim? - Ela agora perguntava raivosa. Era tudo culpa tudo culpa dela._

_-Não, ruiva! Você desistiu da gente! - Ele a olhou e deixou transparecer sua dor. – Era só pegação, não é?! – Ele sorriu sem vida. – Adeus Weasley!" _

**  
****How I could let myself**

**(****Como eu pude me deixar)  
****  
Let you go**

**(****Deixar você ir)**

**  
Now, now the lesson's learned**

**(****Agora a lição está aprendida)  
****  
I touched it I was burned**

**(****Eu toquei isso e eu fui queimada)  
****  
Oh I think you should know  
(****Ah eu acho que você devia saber...)  
**

Harry a beijava carinhosamente, tirando seu vestido de noiva da forma mais delicada possível. Ela fechou os olhos e mais uma vez estava em outro lugar.

Sentia beijos exigentes e mãos desesperadas passando por todo seu corpo e arrancando pedaços do seu vestido sem o menor pudor.

Ela podia ver os olhos cinzas cobertos de desejo como ela tinha certeza que também estariam os seus. Arranhou as costas dele, bagunçou seus cabelos e depositou beijos por todo seu corpo forte e rígido.

Entre sorrisos e sussurros ela pode ouvir uma outra voz.

-Gina olhe para mim meu amor

E seu mundo desabou quando encarou o verde brilhante. Ela pensou que jamais gostaria de magoá-lo, sorriu-lhe um pequeno sorriso tímido e deixou que ele vasculhasse sua boca a procura de sua língua. O beijo se aprofundou ardente enquanto as mãos dele passeavam pelo corpo nu da ruiva. Sorrindo ele a olhou, o verde dos olhos de Harry a encaravam sensuais. Aqueles seriam os olhos que ela encararia a partir de agora, apenas aqueles olhos verdes. Mas não pode frear sua mente quando ela viajou daquela suíte de núpcias para trás num lugar escondido onde o tempo era somente dela e do garoto de olhos de tormenta.

**  
Cause when I'm with him**

**(****Porque quando eu estou com ele)****  
**

**I am thinking of you**

**(Eu estou pensando em você)  
**

**Thinking of you**

**(****Pensando em você)****  
**

**What you would do if**

**(****O que você faria se)**

**You were the one**

**(****Você fosse o tal)  
****  
Who was spending the night**

**(Que estivesse passando a noite)  
**

**Oh I wish that I**

**(****Oh, eu queria que eu)**

**  
****Was looking into your eyes  
(Estivesse olhando nos seus olhos)**

"_-Seus olhos tem uma cor engraçada. – Ela disse enquanto estava deitada em cima dele._

_-Não é engraçada. É sexy!"_

**Looking into your eyes**

**(****Olhando nos seus olhos)**

"_- O que você está pensando, ruiva?_

_-Que essa tempestade que tá chegando é da cor dos seus olhos. Cinza! – Ela o olhou carinhosamente. – Me abraça, Draco. Parece que algo ruim tá pra acontecer._

_-Não fica assim! Aqui dentro nós temos nosso próprio tempo."_

**Looking into your eyes**

**(****Olhando nos seus olhos)**

**  
Oh won't you walk through**

**(****Oh você não vai andar)****  
**

Harry estava adormecido ao seu lado e ela olhava a janela que revelava um dia nublado lá fora. E mais uma vez ela quis chorar. Voltar no tempo e fazer tudo diferente. Porque ele não poderia ser seu herói agora? E a resgatar daquele sonho?

-Cadê você, meu amor? – Ela pediu antes de cair no sono.

**And bust in the door**

**(****Esbarrar a porta )  
****  
And take me away**

**(E ****Me levar para longe)  
****  
Oh no more mistakes**

**(****Oh, sem mais erros)****  
**

"_Você não entende! Eu não faço parte disso. Eu não me importo com os sangue ruins e essa escoria de gente,eu não faço parte dessa me importo com você, comigo!-Ele pediu._

_-Eu fujo!"_

**Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay**

**(****Porque nos seus olhos eu gostaria de ficar)**

**  
Stay**

**(ficar)**

: Essa é a primeira song da Lika, e bem eu AMEI, simplesmente AMEI! A musica é linda, a história eh linda, td eh lindo! E eu acho que ela realmente pode se enveredar pelo caminhos das songfics, não é? Bem pessoal, manda um rvw pra minha amiga pq ela merece!! Eh de grátis! Sph apertar esse butaunzinho hehe verde aí embaixo!

N/B

Super beijo

**Tataya Black  
**

**  
N/A:** Minha primeira e talvez única song! rs. Já tava com essa historia na cabeça a um tempo e agora tomei coragem pra escrever e amiga tay linda aprimorou ela pra mim! ((Eu não sou nada sem a minha beta))rs. **[N/B: eu sei! Ahauhaua tbm te amo! :P]**

Espero que vocês gostem, mas mesmo que não...mandem rvw pra dizer que ta uma porcaria e que eu estraguei a musica,pelo menos!

BjuOs! E Comentem,plixzinho com bikinho!

AAahhh...a musica é "Thinking of you" da Katy Perry.

Ps.:Se ficar confuso pode ligar pra gerencia pra reclamar!!!Eu juro que explico…rsrs

**Thaty: **Super obrigada por comentar,tive que postar de novo pq o ff estava com fome e comeu um monte de palavras aki!Espero que tenha ficado melhor,qq coisa me escreve que eu te explico!!*


End file.
